guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Maxine Coldstone
Is she supposed to spawn as much as Harn? Out of 6 runs, I have only seen Harn. ---- Skills confirmed via SoC. - Evil_Greven 08:44, 14 March 2006 (CST) ---- Is this one a Human? I didn't think any humans patrolled Perdition Rock. --Rainith 08:48, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) :She seems to look different from the other Mursaat and the name is different as well. Hmm. --Xeeron 10:23, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) ::I've hunted down Maxine and capped Quick Shot from her before, and she's a human...looks sort of like Sanyi (from the Hero's Challenge quest) or a Blood Sworn. Didn't get as good a look as I would've liked...Cynn kept setting her on fire before I could get a good screenshot. --Razorfish 10:47, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) ---- Today I found her way in the north-east, near the island. She didn't seem to be on patrol. -- Dashface 07:44, 22 April 2006 (CDT) Map might be wrong The map might be either slightly off or the whole "patrol" thing is wrong. I went to her activation point to activate her. She ran straight north into a bunch of various creeps and i decided to run her route the other way around and meet her half-way. However, that didn't happen. I ran around looking for her and finally found and killed her standing at this location: ~ Zero Moonshadow 10:01, 16 July 2006 (CDT) Wrong Sorry to tell you but the spawn point is definetely wrong. What Zero Moonshadow showed us is right. She starts off from a different point, she doesn't patrol, and she ends up at a different point. I'll put a map up, and you guys can confirm it. http://i30.photobucket.com/albums/c314/cobby174/theoversion2.jpg http://i30.photobucket.com/albums/c314/cobby174/Theosversion.jpg IMGhttp://i30.photobucket.com/albums/c314/cobby174/theosversion1.jpg[/IMG] Plz note the minimap and the location. Before I approached her she was casting a nature ritual. ~Theo Cobby Moriens :Can the person that confirms this check if the boss stops because it walks into a wall or tries to walk down a cliff. I remember running past it a while back and it was stuck at a point. -- Xeon 03:09, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::Hmh, maybe you're just getting weird spawns. I can find Maxine along her patrol route 99% of the time. And yes, she does patrol, I can follow her all over the island if I want to. Same goes for Harn Coldstone too. Entropy 04:09, 18 January 2007 (CST) :::I can't even find her!! Help! Nova 18:01, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::Remember that she alternates map spawns with Harn Coldstone, so you've always got a 50% or less chance of finding her. Entropy 18:03, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::I can't even find HARN... I went there like at least 3 times and all I saw were dark flame dryders and a couple of drakes to the west! :'( Nova 18:41, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::I wish I could help more, but short of giving you a Perdition Rock Tour I can't, really...I should go hunt for the Coldstones again sometime, come to think of it. Entropy 18:42, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Ahh... that's too bad. Trying to cap Quick Shot... getting mee sooooooooooooo annoyed. Got sooo pissed i RAN through all the Maghos and Golems to the location where she SHOULD be and didn't see her. Controled-look arounded. Thanks though. btw, what's your IGN? :D Nova 18:46, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::Well you could always cap Quick Shot in Factions or Nightfall, it is easier to find those bosses. Quick Shot isn't even too great, don't lose sleep over it. :) IGN...well...check my userpage, there are 11 >< Entropy 18:48, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::That's the problem. I don't have Factions or Nightfall. :'( Thanks tho! Nova 19:02, 20 January 2007 (CST) Well if you're looking at the map on the page currently and not mine, then you definetly won't find it...follow my map. Trust me, it's updated only 3 days ago. Since 20/1/07. -Theo :Considering that most times, the Coldstones just patrol the map, you could wait it out on a spot along their route and one of them will catch up with you. 132.203.83.38 08:49, 22 January 2007 (CST) That's what I tried doing (to ambush her along her patrol) but it doesn't work matey. Firstly you need to see her (by activating her), and secondly, her patrol route on the main page is wrong. Look at the map I hosted instead. That's her route. If you add me Theo Cobby Moriens (IGN). I can show you where she is. :Oh I get what you mean. I've never had problems locating these bosses, I was just assumed you could camp for them. 132.203.83.38 21:24, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::Please do not automatically assume that the GWiki info is "wrong" and yours is "right" merely because you couldn't find her a few times. It is misleading to readers. As you can see, there have not been very many people having your same problem - namely not being able to find Maxine. Thus I can only conclude one of the following: (A) Your research is incomplete. (B) You just happened to have some glitches when looking for Maxine and jumped to conclusions. Or © We are both right and she does indeed have different patrol routes. ::In any case, consider how long this map has been on the Wiki without dispute. And until you brought up this "new path", no one had any problems finding Maxine. I think that says something. Entropy 02:19, 24 January 2007 (CST) Have you actually, in the last week, or few days, went to find Maxine Coldstone along the route that is posted up on the main page? And yes, a few people have contacted me about trying to find her, and yes they couldn't find her on that route, but they found it on mine ;o. If you look at my screenshots, that says it all :o. Just trying to help, but I'd say change it because many people (including me) have problems and it's much better if they didn't go through the trouble I did looking for her because 'apparently' (which i'm pretty sure off) the map on the main article is incorrect. It probably was updated, but you should go check and confirm it with your own screenshots that the CURRENT route is correct. I have confirmed with my screenshots that the route and her spawn point is incorrect. If you can confirm that the current map and the patrol route taken is correct via screenshots, then we can agree to point C. -Theo Cobby Moriens ::::::No problems have occured until he brought up the new map because there was a change. I have tried old map 3 times and couldn't find her. I went with Theo and he was right, I got a screenshot too (with her alive and minimap). I think something changed, but I agree with Theo. Nova 15:44, 25 January 2007 (CST) Which is also agreeing to Zero Moonshadow and what Dashface said. Who first posted up a map which I thought might have changed =D. Cause his map made me think maybe I should go directly to where he killed her...and on the way I found her apparent spawn point instead :o -Theo :I have to agree with the map above- I found her on a path that wasn't on the original map, but was on this one. Also found her way up in the corner in the above post too where she stopped to cast a spirit before running off. (Leaving me dead to a huge swarm of golems.) How do you upload screenshots and images? Do you have to make a directory like http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Maxine_Location.jpg and link to there or can you upload it right here? Because I want to upload one of the path I took and the screenshot of her being there...--Nova 18:02, 30 January 2007 (CST) See upload on the bar to your left? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:38, 4 July 2007 (CDT) ::Nearly two years later, and it seems that the problem is still the same. I found Maxine there too: ::Khazad Guard 13:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) And another year later, the wizards of gwiki are still dragging their feet that the original patrol path map is correct, and those of us users trying to help keep this community resource usable AND used are just retarded... or wrong... or both. Today I spent an hour and a half trying to cap this boss in normal mode, and after clearing out nearly 2/3 of the entire eastern half of the map, I found the boss at the very topmost (northern) part of the patrol path, after going clockwise around the entire "shown" patrol path 2 and 1/2 times. She had to have been in the far NE section of the island outside the shown patrol path. Strangely enough, I found her 5 minutes after looking at the "other" wiki, which has a more accurate patrol path. In the map immediately above by Khazad Guard, I found Maxine just west of the place he found her, just where her patrol path has her turn south toward the center of the island before turning west again. Queen of Spades 19:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Then you fix it. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Funny bug: Maxine or/and Harn! Please dismiss and sorry for wrong posting.